


【殇凛】梦中人

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: ※时间在剧场版之后第二季之前，殇不患还不知道凛雪鸦会用剑且武功登峰造极的事。※借用了《盗梦空间》的部分设定，但情节走向与电影无关，没看过也不用担心看不懂。





	1. Chapter 1

今天是鬼节，此时正是子夜，殇不患顶着料峭寒风，沿着河岸匆忙赶路。圆月的倒影破碎在水里，同顺流而下的河灯交相辉映。这一路上有不少人蹲在岸边，呜咽着注视黑暗中逐渐漂远的烛火，有些控制不住情绪的人甚至当街放声大哭起来，是在怀念去世的亲友吧。  
殇不患见到凛雪鸦的时候，对方正站在桥上沉默地凝望着点点繁星般的河灯，雪白的身姿独立于浓墨的夜色中，犹如仙人落入凡尘。似是察觉到殇不患望向这边的视线，凛雪鸦一抬眼便看见他，心悦道：“殇大侠果然准时。”  
殇不患走近后，嗅到凛雪鸦身上淡淡的血腥味，心中十分诧异，掠风窃尘树敌众多，难不成遇到寻仇的？他眉头皱起，犹疑地问：“你受伤了？”  
凛雪鸦的一双红眸立刻盈满了笑意：“能得到殇大侠的关心，在下真是受宠若惊啊。”  
殇不患见对方神情自若，不似作伪，想来是自己多虑了，便问：“找我来有什么事？”  
“不患相信鬼魂托梦吗？”  
“啊？”  
“传说在鬼节这一天，那些还没有转世轮回的魂魄会从人界与鬼界的交界处来到阳间，如果此时恰好有生前的亲朋好友在思念逝者，就能通过梦境知晓对方想要传达的心意。”凛雪鸦若有所思地笑着说：“或许今晚会有人托梦给不患呢？”  
“……不要一边笑一边说这种事啊，怪渗人的。”  
凛雪鸦故意揶揄他，夸张地感慨道：“原来勇猛果敢、无所畏惧的殇大侠也会害怕这类传说啊，真是人不可貌相。”  
“谁害怕了？毕竟我也游历过许多地方，听过不少鬼怪异闻，但是大多数都跟现存于世的魔装具一样，不过是人类一厢情愿相信的假货罢了。如果是怀念逝者寄托哀思我到能理解，若是把这当真还是算了。况且……”  
“况且？”  
————况且我要是真有敬神尊佛之心，当初也不会被你用一把伞骗走了。  
本想这么说，但凛雪鸦听到他的回答后眼中竟颇有几分哀怨恼恨之意，终归是没说出口。难道是自己说错话了？  
殇不患误以为凛雪鸦是触景生情、怀念已经离世的亲友，想到此人虽然性情顽劣，但总是孑然一身，又听见对方一声叹息，便小心翼翼地问道：“你信这个？”  
凛雪鸦像是看透了殇不患心中所想，敛起笑意低声道：“在下并没有伤心。尽管不患不相信，但这却是真的。就像魔神和仙人的传说那样，如果没有亲眼见证恐怕只会当成迷信，但只要经历过就知道那并不是唬人的谣言。”  
“……难道你经历过？但这种事根本不可能吧。魔神是无法被毁灭的，只要现世谁都能看见；但是鬼魂这类事情只有死去才能验证，而死者是不可能说话的。”  
“所以才需要托梦给活着的人嘛。”  
“你今天意外地话多啊，找我过来就是为了说这些？”  
“不患真是薄情，在下无事就不能找你吗？”  
朦胧的月色下，凛雪鸦的笑容愈发虚幻，像是在策划什么阴谋诡计。  
————这家伙真是……明明知道他是个大麻烦，偏偏没办法狠下心不理他。  
殇不患心中自嘲，无奈地回应道：“但是梦本来就不可信，一个人要是连现实和梦境都分不清，也难怪会混淆生死。”  
“嗯，不患似乎很自信一定分得清呢，但是人做梦的时候本来就觉得周围一切都是真实的，只有醒了才会意识到不对劲的地方。比如，不患你从来不记得梦的开头吧？总是突然就置身其中。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“不患还记得你刚刚是从哪里赶到这的？”  
“我当然是从……”  
殇不患本想反驳，却突然说不出话来，记忆像是被利剑斩断碎裂成块，无论如何努力都拼凑不全，残缺的那一部分似是凭空消失了一样。  
他环顾四周，小桥流水的布局和居民的建筑都是随处可见、毫无特色的样式，正因为太过普通才缺乏辨识度。这里是哪儿，自己又是从哪里赶过来的，答案本应脱口而出，现在却像哑了一样无法回应。  
凛雪鸦看着殇不患迷茫而疑惑的表情，并没有像平时那样打趣，反而一脸严肃地凑近他，轻声道：“你也应该意识到了吧？这里并不是东离境内，你之所以觉得熟悉，是因为四周的景象很像你在西幽见过的，不是吗？但你并没有再次横穿鬼殁之地，对吧？”  
殇不患骤然警觉起来，下意识地摸了摸拙剑。有些不太对劲，他认出这座桥和这条河了，这确实是西幽境内的某处。  
而凛雪鸦继续用只有他们二人才听得见的声音在他耳边说：“西幽东离虽然原本是一个国家，但毕竟互分开了200年，许多传统都改变了，比如在东离鬼节这一天，并没有家家户户出来放灯的习俗。”  
凛雪鸦话音刚落，蹲在岸边放灯的人和街道上的行人瞬间停下手中的事，齐齐扭头看向他们两个。所有人的脸都像被冻住一样，死死地盯着殇凛二人，仿佛瞪着双眼就能把他们赶走。  
殇不患握紧拙剑，一把将凛雪鸦揽入怀中，低声怒道：“你又在打什么鬼主意？”  
凛雪鸦也不挣扎，任由殇不患这么抱着，无辜地眨了眨眼睛，苦笑道：“殇大侠真是冤枉我，我明明在帮你。”  
桥下静静流淌的河水霎时变得湍急，远处传来房屋倒塌的轰响，殇不患回头一看，上流河水突然暴涨，直接冲垮了两岸的住宅，奔腾着汹涌袭来。静止不动的路人竟也不逃命，反而像被下了指令一样，突然发狂似的扑向二人，那架势如同鬼殁之地的食人族，四面八方围堵上来。尽管不知道是怎么回事，但已经无暇再做他想，殇不患左手灌注气功，出鞘的拙剑轻易震飞了周围疯子般涌来的人，开出一条路；右手则将凛雪鸦紧紧护在自己身旁，饶是对方人多势众，在逃跑的过程中竟无人碰到凛雪鸦一下。  
凛雪鸦见殇不患以一敌多又要顾忌自己，连逃命时也无法对无辜路人下重手，急忙道：“你无须在意这些人的生死。”  
殇不患听到后气涌心头：“说什么傻话！赶快解释清楚这到底是怎么回事？”  
凛雪鸦却面不改色：“这要求可真是让人为难，毕竟梦里什么都可能发生，不是吗？”  
“这种时候你还有心情还玩笑！赶快解除你的幻术！”  
“我并没有说笑，这种离奇的展开就算是我的幻惑香也做不到。”凛雪鸦回头看到洪水怒啸着裹挟垮塌的房屋奔涌而来，知道二人逃不过这一劫，索性拽住殇不患的手停下，说道：“你其实已经在怀疑了吧，这真的是现实吗？”  
殇不患哪还有时间细想对方的话，正要突围的时候，脚下的路突然裂开一道大口子，饶是殇凛二人轻功厉害也没反应过来，旁边的房屋轰然倾倒，已经来不及避开。千钧一发之际，殇不患一把将凛雪鸦拉入怀中，借势让他躺在地上，全身贯注气劲后跨在对方身上，一手把拙剑斜插进地里，这样在砖石砸过来的一瞬间便能用自己的身躯和拙剑撑起一个空间，让凛雪鸦不至于受伤。  
一个人死总好过两个人一起死。殇不患聚精会神屏气运功，闭眼前最后一刻看到的，是凛雪鸦不敢置信的惊讶神色。  
————我对你舍命相救，竟让你这样动摇？

 

“凛！”  
殇不患大叫着醒来，脑海中仍忘不了凛雪鸦脸上震惊的表情，以至于他恍惚了片刻才注意到自己身在何处。眼前帷幔交错掩映，身上盖的薄被缎面彩绣辉煌，室内装潢华贵富丽，还点着熏香。而凛雪鸦身披一件单衣坐在床边，笑盈盈地看着自己。  
“真是惊险啊，幸好在梦境完全崩塌之前逃出来了，多亏了殇大侠。”  
殇不患看着凛雪鸦此刻安然无恙，觉得好似幻觉一般，什么话都说不出来。凛雪鸦似乎被他无语的样子逗乐了，凑近调笑道：“殇大侠出手相助，救命之恩无以为报，不如……”  
话还没说完，凛雪鸦就被殇不患拽过去，狼狈地摔进对方的怀里。男人的双臂铁一样箍住他，让人动弹不得。一时寂静无声，只有紧紧相拥的二人能听见彼此越来越快的心跳。跃动的心律昭示着生命的活力，这下终于能确定眼前的人就是凛雪鸦本人了。  
凛雪鸦喃喃道：“我就在你身边，不用担心。”  
殇不患听到后如梦初醒，立刻放开了怀里的人，顿觉脸上烧起来火来。凛雪鸦见他不好意思，心中愉悦又想逗弄一番。  
殇不患本想换个话题好让自己不那么尴尬，突然注意到在屋内浓重的熏香和凛雪鸦烟草的味道中，混杂着被掩盖而难以察觉的血腥味，便盯着凛雪鸦，说：“你把衣服脱下来。”  
凛雪鸦有些讶异，但立刻明白过来，故意说：“在下现在说的是要紧的正事，殇大侠若是贪恋在下的身体，也请等到……”  
“谁贪恋你的身体了？真是的，不和你废话！”殇不患心知与凛雪鸦斗嘴必定处处落于下风，索性不再理会，直接握住对方的左手的手腕，一把将袖子卷到上臂处，果然看到纤细的胳膊上浮现着一条红痕，有点点血珠渗出。  
殇不患立刻皱眉道：“你这是怎么伤的？”  
凛雪鸦手上的伤痕很奇怪，一般来说这种细小的伤口不会有强烈的血腥味，但对方偏偏用烟草和熏香来掩盖，显然是不想让人知道。伤口很浅，但殇不患能看出内在的肌肉经络收到了相当强的冲击，远比表面看着要糟糕得多，似乎被高手的剑气所伤。正当他想灌注内力为凛雪鸦疗伤事时，后者却突然把手抽走，漫不经心地整理好衣袖，说：“没什么，眼下无需在意。”  
“……”  
“不患别这样看着我嘛，之后我会告诉你的，但不是现在。”  
殇不患知道自己再劝也是无用，只好问：“这是哪里？”  
“如你所见，是回梦楼的天字号房，毕竟我们得好好睡一觉。”  
殇不患这才想起来，自己确实曾和凛雪鸦在这住过一次，而且就是睡在这个房间的这张床上。  
凛雪鸦轻轻敲了敲烟月，指着燃尽的烟灰说：“这个配方是我新调剂的，闻到的人会立刻睡着，并且陷入同一个梦中，就像你我刚刚那样。”  
殇不患无奈地问：“所以你就拿我来做实验？”  
“是我们两个一起。”  
“……这次又是为什么？”  
“因为不患你固执得很，只有让你亲自体会一番才相信。”  
“那你要我信什么？”  
“比如说梦境与现实其实不像你认为的那样容易分清。”凛雪鸦见殇不患要反驳，就将烟月抵在对方心口，示意他先别着急说话，接着继续解释道：“我也没想着让你一次就信，每次多信我几分，最后你就能全然相信我了。”  
“你让我陪你做梦就是为了确认这事？”殇不患仍然不理解凛雪鸦的意图，他反问道：“就算我在梦里分不清，早晚也会醒的，你这样做又有什么意思？”  
凛雪鸦叹气道：“我就知道你会这样说，可你有想过自己万一醒不过来呢？”  
“我怎么会醒不过来？”殇不患颇感奇怪，犹疑地盯着凛雪鸦，不客气地问：“该不会你又对我动了什么手脚吧？你不是说过我身上没有可偷的东西吗？难道你看上了魔剑目录？”  
“在下的信用真是低得可怜啊。”凛雪鸦似在伤心抱怨，但殇不患知道他只是觉得好玩、装模作样罢了，果然凛雪鸦接着说：“我掠风窃尘若要行窃，又怎会事先告知？你既然已经起了怀疑之心，我岂不白费功夫？所以这次不是在下动的手。不过嘛，在下也脱不了干系，所以作为朋友来帮你了。”  
“我和你什么时候是朋友了？”殇不患觉得头疼，深深地叹着气。  
凛雪鸦一双魅惑的红眸难得流露出真诚的目光，得意地说：“所谓患难见真情，你如今陷入危机，我帮了你的忙自然就成为朋友了。”  
“我陷入了哪门子危机啊？！交友不慎的危机吗？”  
“当然是分不清梦境与现实的危机呀。”  
殇不患愕然问：“我不是已经醒了？”  
凛雪鸦换上新的烟草，吐出一团白雾，徐徐说道：“你的确是醒了，但是谁说梦中就不能再做梦了？”  
“梦中梦？”  
“不错，睡着之后进入第一层梦境，在梦中再次入梦，就会进入第二层梦境。不信你看————”凛雪鸦走到床边打开窗户，殇不患顺着望过去，窗外竟然是西幽国都的繁华夜景！  
圆月当空，华灯初上，车水马龙川流不息，灯火通明人来人往。西幽国都的国寺中矗立着高耸入云的七层宝塔，许多人涌入寺庙参拜，点燃的香实在太多，白色的烟雾远远地就能看到。在西幽只有一天寺庙的香火会这么旺，那就是鬼节，为了给已经离世的亲人好友祈福，许多人会进京来国寺上香。  
————但自己分明在东离的回梦楼，怎么可能打开窗户却是西幽的国都？  
凛雪鸦斜倚在窗边，像是窥破了殇不患的疑惑，幽幽说道：“你现在该相信自己仍然身在梦中了吧，不患？”


	2. Chapter 2

夜幕像是被撕碎了，竟然从天边开始崩塌断裂，如同有人一剑劈开虚空，留下一道大裂口。西幽国都的人看到后，惊慌地四处逃窜，城内一时乱作一团。  
————这种奇异的景象……凛雪鸦说的没错，自己果然仍在做梦。  
不过殇不患既已经见识过一次，就不会再度慌张，反正根本不是真实发生的事，更无需害怕。这样想着，夜空中的种种异变忽然静止，魔术般恢复了原状，同平常夜景别无二致。人群中的骚动也渐渐平息下来。  
“漂亮！”凛雪鸦由衷赞叹着：“只经历过一次就学会了控制梦境，不患总是能给我惊喜。”  
殇不患感叹道：“原来如此，因为是我的梦，所以一切都由我说了算？”  
“不错，在梦里你可以无视现实中的种种限制与规则，全凭想象创造一切，不患想试试吗？”  
殇不患打量着凛雪鸦，沉思一会后伸出双手，手掌心里光芒四射，竟是凭空出现一卷白色纱布和一个瓷瓶。  
“这瓶药是？”  
“以前在西幽时用过的天香玉容膏，是皇家御用的贡品。你过来，我给你包扎。”殇不患说着就卷起凛雪鸦的衣袖，动作轻柔地抹上药，将纱布缠上，最后将内力贯注到凛雪鸦的经脉中，调节对方的内息。  
凛雪鸦沉默着任由殇不患忙活，感觉左臂里有一股温热的气劲流淌，像是被暖风拂过，但越是舒服，心里越是酸楚，遂不动声色问道：“不患何必对在下这么好，反正梦醒了你我都不会记得。”  
“虽然是在梦里，但痛觉却很真实，你受了伤想必也很疼，何苦忍着不说呢？”殇不患粗糙的手抚摸过凛雪鸦细腻冰凉如白瓷一般的皮肤，认真嘱咐着：“也不知道这无中生有变出来的东西还剩几分药力，你若有任何不适一定及时告诉我。”  
凛雪鸦粲然一笑：“你不怕我趁机提出别的要求？”  
“啧，你这人真是。反正是梦里，你想要天上月亮我也能直接摘下来，还怕了不成？”  
凛雪鸦听后大笑起来，另一只手搂着殇不患宽阔的臂膀，凑得极近，红宝石的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光：“那我想要不患的吻，这可比空中摘月容易多了，对不对？”  
殇不患愣了一瞬，一双明眸盛满笑意，轻轻在凛雪鸦唇上落下一吻，温润的触感如同春雨打湿了羽毛。  
“你满意了？”  
“……不患竟然这么轻易就答应了，好生无趣。”  
“在梦里自然没意思，等我们一起醒了，我再好好吻你。”殇不患心里蜜意横淌，却见凛雪鸦听见后眼神黯淡，脸色肃杀，疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
“……没什么，我们先做正事吧。”

 

“他们为什么都在看我们？”殇不患跟着凛雪鸦走在西幽国都的街头，他也经历过不少奇事，却没有遇到过像现在这么诡异的情况——跟着凛雪鸦漫步在自己的梦境中，而街上的行人全都目不转睛地盯着他们二人。  
“不是在看我们，是在看我。他们一旦察觉到梦境外来的入侵者，就会下意识地寻找和抵抗，甚至会攻击我。”  
殇不患听到后赶紧牵住凛雪鸦的手，将后者护在安全范围内：“你怎么不早说？”凛雪鸦见他如此维护担心自己，笑着不答。  
被这么多人注视着总觉得是个威胁，殇不患再次自我暗示，人群却并没有如他所想做出反应，只好低声问：“为什么我能控制天空，却控制不了这些人的行动？”  
“他们是你潜意识的映射，人没办法控制自己的潜意识。无须担心，我们去塔上找人。”  
“所以我们这是在找谁？”  
“你还记得名叫庄蘅的人吗？你可是他的救命恩人呢。”凛雪鸦觉得登高望远更便于寻找，于是二人现在朝着国寺前进。  
殇不患努力去回想“庄蘅”这个名字，却一点印象都没有：“他和我们现在的梦有什么关系？”  
“你想不起来也没什么，就像人醒了很难记得自己做过什么梦一样，在梦中回忆现实里发生的事也很困难，需要经过长期专业的练习才能做到。”  
“哦，所以说你是这方面的专业人士？”  
“不错，掠风窃尘既然是闻名天下的怪盗，懂得盗梦之事也不足为奇吧。”  
“那你现在是想盗我的梦？你有什么事直接问我不就行了？”殇不患虽然不敢全然尽信凛雪鸦，却也觉得对方不会存害己之心，不明白这次为何要搞得这么麻烦。  
凛雪鸦叹气道：“不患说得轻松，但是语言太过锋利，事实太过残忍，有时候直接和盘托出，对方也不一定会信呢。”  
殇不患脱口而出道：“我自然信你。”  
说完后殇不患才意识到自己说了什么，只见凛雪鸦讶异地回头看过来，眼里又是惊喜又是不敢置信的神色。  
“那什么……你先告诉我庄蘅的事，我自有判断。”  
凛雪鸦听到对方无意吐露的心声，心中愉悦欢欣，语气轻快地说：“庄蘅有个恋人叫岑蝶生，这位姓岑的姑娘得罪了玄鬼宗，被杀死了。庄蘅身子病弱无法报仇，而殇大侠智勇双全杀死了蔑天骸，剿灭了玄鬼宗，自然是是他的恩人了。”  
“……逝者为大，别开玩笑了。”  
“那你可有印象？”  
殇不患听到凛雪鸦的解释后，猛然恢复了一些记忆。他回想起自己找到凛雪鸦时，后者戴着滑稽的小丑帽兴致勃勃说书的样子，竟觉得有几分可爱，不禁笑着抱怨：“我倒是想起来你是怎么编排我的了。所以呢，我们之后去见了庄蘅？”  
“不错，听我说书的人里恰好有庄蘅的父母，见到殇大侠真人出现，立刻跪下磕头求你帮忙，你推辞不了就和我一同去了他们家里。”  
“蔑天骸已死，玄鬼宗已灭，庄蘅父母求助所为何事？”  
二人此时已进了国寺登上宝塔，凛雪鸦站在高处，一边找人一边解释：“庄蘅在心上人死后就失魂落魄，身体每况愈下，竟是一睡不起，他父母求医问药一无所获，看到你估计像是抓住了救命稻草一样，把希望都寄托在你身上了。”  
殇不患暗暗思忖道：“我虽会紧急疗伤，对疑难杂症却毫无办法，想必是凛雪鸦出手相助。”便问：“然后你就诊断出了他陷入昏睡的真实原因？”  
“不错，原来庄蘅思念成疾，也不知从哪里翻出了一本古书，服下上面记载的偏方后竟然歪打正着陷入了永寐。”  
“永寐？”  
“人的作息依照天时，日出后阳气上涨自然转醒，但如果睡前服下了特殊的药剂，陷入深度梦境，把梦中当做现实，就无法主动醒来，这种状态就叫永寐。”  
“不能靠外部刺激直接叫醒吗？”  
“不可，就算身体被唤醒，精神依旧处于昏迷状态，除非做梦的人意识到自己活在梦中，然后梦境崩塌或者梦主死亡，才能在现实中真正醒来。”  
凛雪鸦终于在人流中找到那张面孔，指着一对依偎在一起的小情侣说道：“就是他们了，男的是庄蘅，女的是岑蝶生。”  
殇不患顺着望去，男人那张似曾相识的面孔让他一下子就恢复了相关的记忆：自己不得已答应帮忙后，跟凛雪鸦来到庄蘅家，这个病弱的男人当时正安稳地躺在床上。而此时庄蘅正拉着岑蝶生的手一起逛夜市，二人脸上满是幸福的微笑。  
“岑蝶生不是死了？怎么会活蹦乱跳地出现在这？”  
“他们不是真人，只是你潜意识的映射罢了，现实中的岑蝶生的确早就死了。”  
凛雪鸦一席话震得殇不患如梦初醒，喃喃道：“所以他吃药后才会陷入永寐？因为现实中爱人已死，只有在梦里他们才能永远在一起。”  
“不患脑子转得真快，确实如此。我随身携带的除了幻惑香，还有一种特制的烟草，能让人迅速入睡，且吸了这种烟的人会身处同一个梦境。你我二人就潜入了庄蘅的梦里，费了好一番功夫才让他意识到自己在做梦。人一旦意识到了不对劲，梦境就会开始崩塌……”  
“就像之前你我在和河边遇到的那样？刚刚天空中的异变也是如此？”  
“不错，极少有人能像你一样短时间内掌控住自己的梦并继续停留在梦境中。庄蘅知道真相后，觉得恋人已死自己活着也没意思，直接在梦里自杀了。”  
“那他最后……”  
“能意识到自己在做梦后死去，会直接醒过来，我当时故意刺激他梦中寻死就是这个原因。”  
“若是没意识到就死了呢？”  
“那他就会坠入潜意识的深渊——迷失域，再也回不来了。人的身体就是这么神奇，如果你的大脑认为你没做梦，而是在现实中死了，那么即使你没死，身体也会接受暗示，逐渐停止各种机能，最后会真的死去。”  
殇不患此刻终于完整记起起整件事的前前后后，对凛雪鸦道：”所以刚才在下一层梦境里你要先让我意识到这不是现实，不然我们就会真的以为自己死了……”，想到这他不禁有点恼怒：“这么危险的事怎么不早告诉我？！若真丢了性命，我又不懂这些，该怎么救你？”  
凛雪鸦笑道：“你啊，比起自己总是先关心别人。不患放心，我一直清醒得很，知道这是梦。”  
“啧，你这家伙真是！“殇不患看到那张脸就觉得来气，扭过头不说话。  
————你真是无论何时何地，永远都是一副胸有成竹的自信模样。算了，不必跟他置气。  
殇不患向塔下望去，这高度让他心有余悸，喃喃道：“这个高度跳下去，就算是用上轻功也必死无疑了。但如果你我现在一起跳，倒是正好能醒过来。”  
凛雪鸦见他似要翻过栏杆，立刻一把将人拽住，喝道：“你疯了么？突然找死！”  
殇不患没想到凛雪鸦反应那么激烈，疑惑道：“我以为你已经讲完庄蘅的故事，这个梦也该结束了吧？”  
凛雪鸦听后罕见地沉默了，却不放开手，依旧紧紧地捏住殇不患的手腕。过了好久才道：“你不能现在醒，你还没有直面现实的心理准备。”  
殇不患十分惊诧：“为什么？”  
凛雪鸦抽着烟月，似是不愿回答。  
殇不患忽然有种很不好的预感，是一种野性的直觉，足以让飞鸟走兽在大地震来临前四散奔逃的那种。  
————莫非现实中发生了什么事，凛雪鸦才不愿意我醒来？但若是真遇上如此严重的危机，在梦里我又能帮上什么忙？  
殇不患只好问：“你若遇上什么麻烦，就该立刻告诉我，我虽不一定能解决，至少能帮你分担些。你现在一个人苦撑不肯说又不愿让我醒，但是留在梦中也无法改变现实啊。”  
凛雪鸦依旧不搭，仿佛一句话有千斤重，光是说出来就能压垮殇不患。只见他眉头轻皱，血红双眸好似坠入深潭失去温度和光彩，脸上褪去平日恣意的笑，如同冰冻住一般。掠风窃尘很少如此明显露真情实意，殇不患虽然不知原因，却能感受到那份难言的哀痛。  
二人谁都没说话，空气像铅一样沉重，分明是梦中，这压抑的氛围却如此真实。殇不患受不了这种感觉，他不愿逼迫凛雪鸦说话做事，不知为何，他总觉得对方紧绷着外表之下已经濒临崩溃，虽然他无法想象掠风窃尘有所动摇的样子。  
也不知过了多久，或许很短，却又如永夜般漫长，最后还是殇不患无奈叹着气，抱住凛雪鸦轻声道：“你做事一向有自己的考虑，你既不愿说，我就保证不再问。你也不要有心理负担，等以后我们能把这事当做玩笑再次提起的时候，你再告诉我缘由吧。”  
怀里的人声音艰涩，闷闷地回应道：“你这样惯着我，只会让我以后愈发得寸进尺。”  
殇不患笑道：“反正你这人已经这么难缠了，做出再过分的事我也不会惊讶。唉，东离这么大我当初却偏偏遇上你，也怪不了别人。”  
凛雪鸦听到后轻笑一声，殇不患知道他心情转好了，接着道：“虽说此时此刻周围的景是假的，但我做出的承若是真心的。你不想我醒，想必是梦里还有事没做完，不如我们四处转转，边走边谈？西幽国都的夜市，你想去看看吗？”  
凛雪鸦挣开殇不患的怀抱，略感羞赧，清了清嗓子道：“我有要紧事跟你讲，这次就算了。”他抬起头，红玉似的双眼望向殇不患，让人不敢逼视。  
殇不患觉得脸有点发烫，离得这么近，心跳呼吸的加速都瞒不过对方。这人总能轻易让自己心神为之一动，尽管性格顽劣又难以捉摸，那股难言的魅力却强烈地吸引着自己。  
————若是和凛一起，哪怕一直在梦里似乎也没什么可担心的。  
内心深处闪现的一句话，如同夜半钟声敲醒了殇不患，他恍然醒悟到原来自己是喜欢凛雪鸦的。若不是心有归属，何以能时时刻刻思慕对方、又处处宽容体谅？万千思绪瞬间涌上心头，脑海中闪过许多二人共处的画面，一片光影斑驳中，只有凛雪鸦那抹神秘莫测的笑意格外清晰。  
凛雪鸦直视着殇不患，男人那一双明眸里似有星海无垠。他知道殇不患在想什么，毕竟对方的好感那么不加掩饰，但是这份感情究竟有多深沉炽热他却无法确定。殇不患能舍命保护自己，也不在意自己的欺瞒和沉默，虽然嘴上抱怨却总是用实际行动展现包容的胸襟。领略过掠风窃尘的谋略手段后，还能对凛雪鸦倾注温柔和信任的，只此一位。  
————唯独不想辜负他的情义。这样一来，只有放手一搏，赌上一把了。  
凛雪鸦忽然出声打破了静寂，眼中柔情似水，严肃地问：“不患，你说你信我，可说话算数？”  
殇不患回过神来，认真答道：“自然算数。”  
凛雪鸦脸上浮现出巧黠的笑意：“你还说过，若我不愿解释，你也不会逼问我，可算数？”  
殇不患不解其意，但依旧回道：“你不想说，我不会问。”  
“你绝不反悔？”  
“一言既出，驷马难追。”  
凛雪鸦听到殇不患许下承诺，不禁心怀期待，又告诫自己不要期望过高。只见他聪慧灵俏的眼珠一转，不容置疑地提出要求：  
“好！那我现在要你拿出魔剑目录，把上面每一把剑的作用详细告诉我，不能有丝毫隐瞒！”


	3. Chapter 3

“那我现在要你拿出魔剑目录，把上面每一把剑的作用详细告诉我，不能有丝毫隐瞒！”  
“……你这家伙，你是故意的么！”  
殇不患心中激烈交战，怒意翻涌。他才刚刚明白自己对凛雪鸦的感情，内心的一团火就被凛雪鸦一席话给浇灭了。  
凛雪鸦笑问：“殇大侠重信守诺，不会不肯吧？”  
殇不患心中纵有千言万语，话到嘴边，却是一句也说不出。他本想着，不管凛雪鸦要求自己做什么，都答应他便是，却没想到对方竟冲着魔剑目录而来！自己行走江湖早已将生死置之度外，但目录无比重要，不能儿戏对待。  
偏偏自己才许下承诺发誓绝不怀疑追问，殇不患一时不知该如何作答。他判断他人只凭行为，此刻内心虽被情义所困，依然告诫自己不要冲动。殇不患一闭眼，又想起自己同凛雪鸦相处的种种，只能压抑住一腔深情，调动理智思考：  
凛雪鸦说过只偷取恶人骄傲，自七罪塔以来未曾有过任何欺瞒，若他想以魔剑目录为饵，在说书的时候宣扬出去即可，但事实却是，东离除了丹翡夫妇外再无他人知晓目录之事。既然如此，又何必梦中下套骗我？想来是有其他的算计。一路以来凛雪鸦多次出手相助，却从不挟恩图报，若是因为天刑剑一事就否认他后来的一片真心，实在是不应该。  
何况凛雪鸦不会用剑，哪怕他真的骗了我，到时再出手即可，眼下不应存猜忌之心，谨慎防备即可。

 

殇不患心里百转千回的同时，凛雪鸦虽然面不改色，实则焦躁不安，殇不患究竟能否信任自己？如果他不信，接下来的事就会难办很多，但是时间不多了，左臂已经疼痛难忍，若是此计不成……

“好，我信你。”

凛雪鸦的思绪被打断，一时不敢置信，只见殇不患双手结印，召唤出魔剑目录。  
凛雪鸦他万万没想到殇不患答应得这样快，不禁问道：“你、你不怕我骗你？”  
殇不患想也不想便说：“你若敢骗我，我到时候再收拾你！”  
说完后殇不患就生出悔意，明明已经决定信任凛雪鸦，心里却依旧矛盾重重，只好深深叹了口气补充道：“你才思敏捷又善于察言观色，怕是早看出来我对你的感情；我既然也发现了自己的心意，必定一生相守，绝不后悔。你有求于我，我当竭尽全力；但魔剑目录事关重大，你若骗我，我不会因此就手下留情。”他一口气说了许多话，到最后已分不清这决定是出于道义还是私情，只能暂且放下。说罢他静静看着凛雪鸦，等对方做出回应。  
凛雪鸦听到这一番剖白情真意切，只觉得心里被烫得火热，遂承诺道：“不患的深情厚谊，在下绝不会辜负，等此番事了，我亲自向你赔罪。”  
“少来了，你在梦里又没惹麻烦，哪来的罪可赔？”殇不患见他郑重其事，心下稍安，补充道：“我信你，但是你不能伸手碰触目录。还有，把那支烟管给我。不然你精通法术，我可防不了。”  
凛雪鸦笑着将烟管递过去：“不患放心，在下绝不动手。”  
殇不患松了口气：“现在目录里有三十五把剑，我只说一次，你且听好……”  
凛雪鸦将左臂藏到身后，希望殇不患能专注讲解晚些注意到自己的异状，只听对方耐心讲到：  
“这把剑名为丧月之夜，能控制被刺中之人的意识行动；  
“这把剑名为七杀天凌，不分敌我，惑人心智：  
…  
……  
“这倒数第二把剑名为离寒破辰，能够停止时间。”  
凛雪鸦问：“天刑剑能够停止魔神·妖荼黎的时间并让它陷入沉睡，离寒破辰的原理与此相同吗？”  
“完全不同，天刑剑是封印之剑，而离寒破辰则会让被刺中者的状态停在那一瞬间，若是对着同一个东西再刺一下，对方的时间就会恢复流逝。”  
“若是有个人濒死，生命垂危，那用这把剑刺一下，是否可以挽救？”  
“不行，因为要救治伤者就必须恢复对方的时间流逝，不然停止了呼吸、心跳，医生该怎么治疗？最多只能在找不到医生时先用它争取时间，但不到万不得已，我绝不愿用它。”  
“为何？”  
“人体机能复杂玄妙，心跳呼吸若是停了只需半刻就死了，谁知道离寒破辰会不会造成不可逆转的伤害？我可不敢拿活人做实验。”  
“果然是不患的作风。那这最后一把呢？”  
“这把剑名为六问虚空，传说是能斩断、缝合结界的剑，不光对小型的结界有作用，甚至能应用于世间六界。”  
凛雪鸦忽然来了兴致：“六界？”  
“锻剑师曾对我说这世上分为六界，东离西幽处于人界，除此之外还有鬼界，魔界，仙界，妖界，神界。天地原为一体，六界互通连接，但是这把剑可以分割时空，亦能关闭缝隙，传说上古之时人类为求自保，用这把剑关上了人界通向其它五界的道路。”  
凛雪鸦沉思道：“原来如此，我大致明白了。”  
殇不患将魔剑目录收起，仍不明白凛雪鸦为何这样做，对方不像是单纯地感兴趣，倒像是在寻找什么答案。  
“所以现在能告诉我了么？你真正想问的事？”  
凛雪鸦眯起眼反问：“哦，不患觉得我想问什么？”  
“我哪知道？！你在梦里比在现实中还神秘，我虽然答应你不怀疑不追问，但你什么都不愿说，我又怎么能真正帮你解决问题呢？”自从进了梦境就感觉被凛雪鸦蒙在鼓里，殇不患内心也憋着一股气，想帮忙却不被信任的滋味实在不好受。  
“你也该告诉我……你的手怎么了？！”  
殇不患见凛雪鸦不回话，似有躲闪之意，便一个箭步来到对方身后，却发现之前上过药的左臂竟是伤势复发，新渗出的鲜血在左袖上留下点点痕迹。  
“梦里的药果然没用！我早该想到！”殇不患赶紧将内力注入，皱着眉头问：“这伤口怎么像是从肌肉深处裂开一样？你的心脉要不要紧？”  
凛雪鸦只感到一股热流从左臂沿着经络包裹住心脏，但自己气血翻涌、疼痛难忍却并未因此改善，知道身体已经快支撑不住，便按住殇不患的手，示意他不要再动。  
“不患莫慌，听我解释。人在梦中受伤后，只要进入下一层梦境，痛感就会减弱，连伤势也能减轻。但时间一长，下一层梦境的伤情就会被上层梦境影响，所以不是药的问题。”  
“也就是说，你是在上一层梦境受的伤？我说伤口怎么这么奇怪，原来我给你上药包扎根本没用。”  
殇不患发现自己白费努力，而凛雪鸦面色苍白，心急如焚地问：“那你为何阻止我自杀？反正我们死了也只是回到上一层梦境而已。况且你的伤势已经如此严重，理应先治好再行动，又为何赶着进入下一层梦境？”  
“因为上一层梦境的时间已经不够用了。”  
“不够用了？”  
“不患有过这样的经历吗？梦中似乎过了很久，醒来才发现现实中时间只流逝了一小会儿。”  
“的确如此。”  
“你做梦时，大脑运转速度加快，所以时间相对变慢，现实中的五分钟，相当于梦境里的一小时。上一层梦境中我身受重伤，命不久矣，但只要到了下一层梦境，我就有足够的时间了。”  
殇不患大惊：“你为何会身受重伤？难道在上一层梦境中我没保护好你？”  
凛雪鸦苦笑道：“其实正是你伤了我。”  
“我怎么会伤你？不对，到底发生何事？你不告诉我，我只有跳下塔自己去看了！”  
“这样吧，不患，我们现在玩个游戏，你若能猜出上一层梦境中发生了什么事，我就陪你一起跳下去。”  
殇不患哪还有心情陪他玩游戏，只好说：“我怎么猜得出？我才刚知道原来还有上一层梦境。”  
“日有所思夜有所梦，现实中的事会以某种方式在梦中重现，人在梦中收到暗示后，潜意识又会将其投射到下一层梦境中……咳咳！”凛雪鸦说话说得太急，咳出一口血。  
殇不患一边给他顺气一边道：“你先别说话了。”  
但凛雪鸦却拂去他的手，继续解释：“我有无法直接向你说明真相的苦衷，所以只能旁敲侧击，希望你能自己发现真相。现在所有线索都已全齐，这回轮到不患你来推理了。其实答案已经在你心中，你回想一下我们的对话和经历，一定能有所领悟。”  
殇不患深知凛雪鸦虽然看似玩世不恭，实则深谋远虑，对方如此煞费苦心，自己一定不能辜负，只好一边不停地输送真气一边思考。  
他闭上眼，从二人在河边的对话开始细细回想：鬼节、托梦、现实与梦境、特制的烟草配方、庄蘅与岑蝶生的故事、凛雪鸦提出看魔剑目录的要求……  
自己仿佛在看一出有深刻寓意的木偶戏，搭台布景、写词唱曲的人究竟在暗示什么？自己在这出戏里又扮演着什么角色？  
忽然间，那些藏着秘密的拼图飞舞旋转着连成一片，上面模糊的字迹逐渐清晰起来，记忆像是一张白纸，逐渐有彩墨滴落，绘成一幅长卷，而自己正是手握卷轴之人，只需徐徐打开————

“传说在鬼节这一天，那些还没有转世轮回的魂魄会从人界与鬼界的交界处来到阳间，如果此时恰好有生前的亲朋好友在思念逝者，就能通过梦境知晓对方想要传达的心意。”  
“梦境与现实其实不像你认为的那样容易分清。”  
“这个配方是我新调剂的，闻到的人会立刻睡着，并且陷入同一个梦中，就像你我刚刚那样。”  
“可你有想过自己万一醒不过来呢？”  
“如果睡前服下了特殊的药剂，陷入深度梦境，把梦中当做现实，就无法主动醒来。”  
“因为现实中爱人已死，只有在梦里他们才能永远在一起。”  
…  
……  
殇不患想起来了，现实中发生的事，上一层梦境发生的事，凛雪鸦不得不这样做的理由，他在一瞬间终于全部明白了。  
噩梦般的记忆涌现出来，残忍的真相终于被揭晓。  
凛雪鸦正充满期待地看着自己，殇不患只好从喉咙中艰难地挤出话：“你在现实中已经死了，对不对？”  
果然凛雪鸦听到后露出了欣慰的笑：“不愧是不患，终于全部想起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※六界的设定来源于我玩的第一个单机游戏《仙剑奇侠传三》，不知道其他作品中是否也有类似设定。《东离剑游纪》的世界观里只明确提到了人界和魔界。


	4. Chapter 4

东离西幽还是一个国家时，人界与鬼界间就有罅隙存在，因此每逢一年中阴气最盛的夜晚，便有魂魄从阴间来到阳间，甚至有鬼魂托梦的传说，久而久之这一天就成了鬼节。  
穹暮之战后200年间两国互不来往，因此许多节日风俗也有所改变，在西幽的这一天，家家户户会出来放河灯纪念逝者，殇不患来到东离后原本想了解下不同的民俗，却没能实现这个愿望。  
因为此时他同凛雪鸦正在荒郊野外赶路，周围方圆数里全无人烟。  
不知何时起，殇不患已经习惯了凛雪鸦在自己身边神出鬼没，二人保持着若即若离的关系，相互心照不宣。  
————天地苍茫，此路独行也罢，有人陪伴也好，若凛雪鸦喜欢，就随他去好了。  
殇不患虽然真诚坦荡，但在感情上却有些迟钝，他以为自己不过同平常一样，因为有自信可以保护身边的人，对凛雪鸦也并没有特殊关照，却不知早已深陷情网，不可自拔。而他也没发现，凛雪鸦对自己的兴趣早已超越了愉悦，那副游戏人间的潇洒态度中，其实包含着深沉热烈的情愫，只不过被掠风窃尘精心包裹掩盖起来了。

如果没有那件事发生，二人恐怕要过很久才能心意相通吧。

就在鬼节这天中午，殇凛二人碰到一位行色匆匆的旅人，对方问路之后就与他们同行，殇不患觉得无所谓，但是凛雪鸦的态度似乎有点微妙，一路都在主动找陌生人聊天，言语之间多有试探，毫不掩饰自己的戒备之心。  
其实殇不患见到陌生人时也有种不好的预感，但他虽然直觉敏锐，却不会贸然出手，只是默默将凛雪鸦回护在身侧，怎奈凛雪鸦丝毫不领情，一心招惹陌生人，言辞愈发激烈犀利，最后不知是那句话刺痛了对方，电光石火间陌生人的手臂竟化为利刃袭来！  
好在殇凛二人皆身形迅捷，刹那之间避开了杀招，殇不患以气驭剑挡下一击，将凛雪鸦护在身后。  
“你这人，不，这气息，你是魔神？”殇不患虽然知晓对方必定有所隐藏，却没想魔神竟能完全掩盖自身气息，伪装成人类丝毫没有破绽。  
“可恶！可恨啊！明明差点就骗过了，你这低劣鼠辈竟敢愚弄我！”转眼之间那魔神的人脸已经扭曲成可怖的异形，冲着凛雪鸦怒吼嚎叫着。  
凛雪鸦冷笑道：“与怪物同行真令人不悦，就凭你那滑稽的小丑行径还妄想能在掠风窃尘面前班门弄斧，别做梦了！”  
“……你这混账！区区人类竟敢嘲弄我！”  
魔神的双手双腿突然分裂成无数触须，如同千百条毒蛇狂舞，从四面八方包围了殇凛二人。殇不患不敢怠慢，以全身气劲贯注拙剑，剑身高速旋转形成一道凌厉的风，劈断了四周袭来的丑陋异物，霎时鲜血飞溅，却被无形的风墙阻隔，没有一滴落在殇凛二人身上。  
————若那个魔神只有这等本领就无须畏惧，只需暂时打退他，再趁机召唤出魔剑目录即可。  
殇不患正聚精会神同魔神对战，无暇顾及其他，因而没注意到那魔神身下的影子悄然伸长，沿着地面无声无息地极速潜行，瞬间就从剑气形成的风墙与地面的缝隙间钻进来，从殇不患视线的死角发起攻击！  
————这个距离，这个角度！该死，用拙剑抵挡已经来不及了！  
“砰！”只听到一声清脆的金石相击之响，殇不患回头一看，凛雪鸦手中的烟管竟化为一把利剑，击退了变成黑色实体的影子。  
“你会用剑？！”  
凛雪鸦回眸一笑：“哦，我不曾对不患说过吗？等打败它我会好好告诉你的。”  
只见他剑法飘逸，轻而易举地抵挡住锋利黑影的攻击。殇不患见他剑术高超游刃有余，决定速战速决，立刻召唤出了魔剑目录。  
而那个魔神没想到凛雪鸦竟留有后手，恼羞成怒道：“……可恨啊！你竟敢如此愚弄我！去死……”话还没说完，魔神的肉身实体就被殇不患拿出的一把圣剑粉碎成块，尽数化作粉末消失在圣剑的光辉中。  
然而那黑影却分裂成无数条细丝，钢针一样刺向凛雪鸦。凛雪鸦烟月一辉，剑气将黑影打散，不料黑影化作黑烟，而这烟雾竟势头不减，直接向着凛雪鸦穿胸而过，然后瞬间消失不见。  
“凛！”  
殇不患甚至来不及将圣剑封印在目录中，慌忙接住凛雪鸦不受控制倒下的身躯，怀里的人一口鲜血染红了似雪白衣，简直触目惊心。凛雪鸦未受外伤，殇不患试着灌注内力先护住对方心脉，却发现黑烟竟将心肺脏器完全破坏。  
“不患……”  
凛雪鸦只觉得眼前天昏地暗，连呼吸都痛得难以忍受，鲜血似乎呛进肺里，竟是再也喘不上气。明明叫出了名字，却听不见任何声音，连对方哀痛的面容都变得模糊不清，意识也随之远去。  
————真是狼狈啊，连话都说不了，原本想着至少要先心意相通的。不患啊，你现在终于知道我的感情了……

 

等殇不患用轻功一路狂奔，赶到最近的城镇时，已经月上梢头了。这一路上他都没有停止输送内力，却也阻止不了凛雪鸦身体逐渐僵硬，体温越来越低。深知这样下去根本坚持不到医生来救治，殇不患只能当机立断拿出离寒破辰停止凛雪鸦的时间，或许可以争取到一丝希望。  
但是奇迹没有发生。  
等殇不患将凛雪鸦冰冷的身躯轻轻安放到客栈的床上时才发现，自己拿出离寒破辰刺中凛雪鸦的那一刻，正是对方死亡的一瞬间，若要让医生救治就必须恢复时间流逝，但再刺一下就意味着凛雪鸦的身体会变成真正的尸体。  
————这要怎么办……还不能就此放弃。离寒破辰的效果不知能坚持多久，原本只是万不得已之时拿来争取时间用的，但或许会对凛雪鸦的身体造成其他的影响……  
但比起身体的问题，灵魂才是根本。若是凛雪鸦的魂魄已经在鬼界转世轮回，那无论做什么都无可挽回了。  
就算魂魄还在，而如何引导他回归本体，又是令人头疼的事，自己并不擅长法术，护印师一族也不精于此道，只能求助他人。  
若是凛雪鸦还在……他会怎么做呢？  
殇不患想起了凛雪鸦生前拿着烟月，运筹帷幄的样子。  
烟月？对了，那个烟管居然能变成剑，凛雪鸦竟然是个剑客！殇不患找出了烟月，不知何时，剑又变回了烟管的形态。  
或许是因为睹物思人，等殇不患意识到的时候，手里的烟管已经被点燃，白色烟雾缠绵缭绕，烟草的味道似乎有些不同，但殇不患陷入沉思没有在意。  
若是东离有高人懂得渡魂之术，以掠风窃尘的情报网要找到应该不难。殇不患想起凛雪鸦一直同自己飞鸽传书，那么只要请人伪装字迹写信……  
……不行，凛雪鸦那些所谓的“朋友”能否信得过就是个大问题，若对方是刑亥、狩云霄之流，恐怕心怀鬼胎甚至乐见凛雪鸦死去。  
这下只能自己筛选情报了，想想凛雪鸦平时接触过哪些人，想想他提过的人名和地点……  
恍惚在烟气氤氲中，殇不患又见到了那人如雪似玉的身影。  
眼前一切如同幻梦一场，凛雪鸦的音容笑貌在白雾掩映下愈发模糊不清……

 

 

凛雪鸦的意识恢复后，首先看到的是颜色诡异的天空，像是有人恶意打翻了彩墨般乱涂一气，乌云翻滚，电闪雷鸣。脚下的大地上开满了妖冶的彼岸花，一条笔直的小道割开了鲜红的花毯，通向未知的世界。虽然不曾来过，但凛雪鸦博学多识，认出这里是古书上记载的鬼界。  
————原来我已经死了？  
凛雪鸦试着回想死前的事，聚精会神想了好一会，才记起同殇不患和魔神战斗的事。看来魂魄离体不久，还没能好好适应这种没有实体的状态。  
————真是的，虽说纵横江湖名扬武林已久，但好不容易遇到那么有趣的人，还没来得及表白心意，就阴阳相隔了。  
凛雪鸦想起殇不患坚毅英俊的脸庞，一双剑眉星目，总是真诚又无奈地凝视着自己，以后，再也看不到这样的眼神了。  
本以为什么都经历过了，不会留恋世间，也不会后悔惋惜，死了却发现还有好多事没来得及做：没同那人比剑论道，没来得及展示自己的独创剑法和内功，没好好听他讲过西幽的往事，东离还有许多山川美景可以借着“安置魔剑目录”的理由跟他一同欣赏，最重要的是，没能表白真心。  
————真想看看自己告白后那人的表情，不，还是想办法让他告白更有趣些，可惜再也没机会了。  
凛雪鸦就这样一边想一边走，不知何时走到一条河前，河水宽阔深不见底，水中飘荡着如薄纱一般透彻却清晰可见的游魂，看着甚是骇人。  
————这应当就是冥河了。再往前走应当就是奈何桥和黄泉路……这下可好，自己生前树敌众多，想必死后不得安宁。  
果然不久就到了奈何桥，无数条道路汇聚在桥头前，望不尽的游魂排成长队等着过桥，奇怪的是，没有一个注意到自己。凛雪鸦上前走去，却发现自己被一堵看不见的墙阻隔住，像是有人施了法术布下结界，把自己挡在了外面。  
凛雪鸦回想起那个魔神，对方虽然擅长隐蔽气息但并非法术的高手，何况魔神没有死的概念，自己的魂魄应该不至于被牵连其中，但现在却被排斥在鬼界边缘，不能轮回转世。是留在人界的身体出了什么问题么？不患，你可别为了救我做出什么傻事啊……  
一束强烈的光芒突然撕裂了天空，照得凛雪鸦全身如同白雪覆金，霎时风起云涌，凛雪鸦的魂魄化成一缕白烟，被那道温暖的光保护着离开了鬼界。

 

意识再次恢复后凛雪鸦发现在在一间寻常的客栈中，诡异的是自己的身体正躺在床上，而灵魂则如同幻影飘在空中。惊喜的是殇不患正倚着墙安详地睡着，凛雪鸦见他手里拿着烟月，烟草刚刚燃尽。  
————刚刚燃尽？糟糕了，之前在调试新的配方，就将烟草换了。但殇不患毫不知情，他刚刚吸入过量的药剂，恐怕已经陷入深度梦境，若他将梦中当做现实，那就无法轻易醒来了。  
凛雪鸦不知道魂魄状态能否入梦，但也只能一试，没想到轻易就进入殇不患的梦中，突然想起今天原本就是鬼节，夜里阴气浓重，正是适合托梦的时间。  
————原来如此，我是因为不患的思念才来到阳间的，那么形势对我有利。  
殇不患的梦里是东离的寻常景色，都是二人曾经去过的地方，凛雪鸦掩盖气息不动声色地找人，希望能在被潜意识映射发现前找到对方。  
突然间远处传来一阵欢声笑语。  
“真是的，你这家伙为什么老是跟着我？”  
“因为同你在一起比任何趣事都让人愉悦。”  
“……算了，反正也躲不过，说不定哪天你就觉得无聊了。”  
“不患不要妄自菲薄啊，你可是在下见过的最有意思的人。”  
……  
……  
————这可真是遇到最棘手的情况了。  
凛雪鸦看到殇不患的时候，对方正和一位白发似雪的美男子交谈，那毫无疑问正是“自己”，确切地说，是殇不患在梦中对于“凛雪鸦”的潜意识映射。  
殇不患将梦境当作了现实，将映射出的虚影当成了真人，他毕竟刚刚经历生离死别，心中悔恨，所以沉醉两个人还幸福快乐一同前行的美梦中了。  
这可如何是好？要让他醒来，就必须让他意识到这不是现实，但这等同于叫他放弃怀中所爱，告诉他眼前生龙活虎的凛雪鸦是个假人，而真正的凛雪鸦已经死去。若他一时无法接受自己的说辞，那必然导致潜意识的映射潮水一样涌来攻击，到时候无处可躲，被杀死就会脱离梦境，不知道还有没有第二次机会。  
凛雪鸦想起刚刚在旅馆中外面已是深夜，等明早旭日东升，阳气上涨，魂魄必然无法在人界停留。必须赶在这之前唤醒殇不患才行，如此一来，只能放手一搏。他走上前去，决定揭发这一真相……

 

一场血战过后，四周倒下了无数尸体，都是被凛雪鸦杀死的潜意识映射。  
为了速战速决，凛雪鸦在殇不患的潜意识映射向自己袭击之前就直接杀死了他们，毕竟只是梦中的映射，死了也不会造成任何伤害，要是留着，怕是一会自己就无法顺利脱身。  
但是殇不患见这个新出现的凛雪鸦不但会用剑，而且杀人无情，心中震惊疑惑，只能仓促应战。对方嘴里说着什么“这一切都是梦境”、“真正的凛雪鸦已死”的胡话，他自然不信，尽管出现两个长得一模一样的凛雪鸦确实诡异，但他又不想其中任何一个死去，只好护着不会用剑的那个凛雪鸦边打边退。  
殇凛二人过了百十来招，但殇不患无论如何都没办法对凛雪鸦下狠手，纵然二人剑术同样高超，但一方杀伐果断，另一方犹豫不决，胜败早已注定。凛雪鸦最后终于将自己的映射杀死，却因此没能在千钧一发之际躲过殇不患的一剑，硬是生生接下一招，左臂被剑气伤到筋骨经脉，瞬间鲜血淋漓，烟月也被震得脱手。但凛雪鸦身法敏捷，右手在半空中稳稳接住变成烟管形态的武器，一阵迷烟晃到了来不及闭气躲避的殇不患。  
————幸好是梦里，只凭想象就能把烟草配方换了。  
只是殇不患最后一剑杀气过于凌厉，自己受了伤，殇不患又被烟草影响进入下一层梦境，那也只能跟着他一同去了。好在进入下一层梦境既可缓解伤势和疼痛，又能重新握剑战斗，而且这次得赶在殇不患之前先杀了那个假凛雪鸦的映射……或许梦中梦还不够，要随机应变，必要的话，甚至可以制造出三重梦境。  
————这次得吸取教训，果然直接说出来不患是不会信的，那只能旁敲侧击，一步步暗示他，让他自己寻找答案，揭开真相了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接着就是本文开头第二层和第三层梦境的故事了，这篇总算是把现实、鬼界、第一层梦境的事一口气交代完了，下一篇更新最早也得后天orz  
> （虽然我真心实意觉得殇凛二人就是《东离剑游纪》战斗力的天花板，但是为了剧情不得不降武orz，因为我真的不会写打斗戏。）


	5. Chapter 5

寒风呼啸冷彻刺骨，站在西幽国寺的高塔之上，殇不患觉得内心如坠冰狱。  
“我记起来了……在现实中你为了保护我不慎被魔神所杀，我试着救你却无能为力，只能拿出离寒破辰，停止你的时间，希望能阻止你生命的流逝。但是奇迹并没有发生，那把剑刺中你心口的时候，正是你刚死的一瞬间，我若是再刺一下恢复时间流逝，你的身体……就会变成尸体。”  
殇不患声音沙哑，鼻端酸涩，觉得说话都十分艰难。  
“过去之事不可更改，不患无须介怀。”虽说如此，但殇不患重情重义，又怎么可能不介怀？凛雪鸦尽管舌灿莲花，此刻也不知该说些什么才能安慰他，让他不要太过自责。只好转换话题解释道：“或许是因为离寒破辰剑的缘故，我的身体停留在生死之间，所以魂魄虽然到了鬼界，却没有被其他死者发现注意到，正好不用见掠风窃尘的敌人。”  
“等等，这又是怎么一回事？”  
“不知为何我无法走过奈何桥，像是被困在鬼界边缘。但我并没有身中术法，也不像是被魔神的攻击所影响。刚刚我听你解说魔剑目录中每把剑的用途，想来或许是离寒破辰导致我的灵魂无法转世轮回。”  
殇不患将整件事从头到尾顺了一遍，回想着每个细节，希望能找出蛛丝马迹。突然间他像是被雷击中了一样，激动地说：”我们或许一线希望！”  
凛雪鸦心中诧异：“什么希望？”  
“我想到一种解释，但必须回到现实才能验证，或许这一切还有得救！”殇不患感觉自己那颗因凛雪鸦之死而被冻住的心又活了过来。  
“你要去做什么？”  
“我可不能告诉你，你听了必定会阻拦我。”  
凛雪鸦立刻紧张起来：“你可别乱来！比起那些仇敌，我更不愿在鬼界跟你重逢！”  
殇不患见心上人这般担忧关照自己，内心倍受鼓舞，他一手抱住凛雪鸦，一手梳理着对方雪瀑般的长发，承诺道：“放心吧，绝不会留你一人在那种鬼地方。况且我可没有殉情的爱好，跟喜欢的人就要一起活着体验爱欲情深，享受这俗世的快活滋味。”  
“人死不可复生，不患，你根本不懂命理知识，若是做出强行逆天改命的事，恐怕会……”凛雪鸦本想说“恐怕会遭天谴”，又担心说出口一语成谶。  
殇不患笑道：“我是不懂那些东西，但剑在我手里，要斩断命运全由我来做决定。你为我而死，为救我而入梦，一路辛苦至此，现在不过是轮到我来救你。”  
凛雪鸦原本觉得死后能重逢已经心满意足了，但对方温暖的怀抱实在令人留恋……人一旦有了贪念，就不禁奢望更多，原来自己也无法免俗。  
“……你这家伙，又要乱来。”  
“你可没资格说我啊，是你先乱来的。”  
殇不患抱着凛雪鸦翻过护栏，忽然觉得哪怕脚下是万丈深渊也没什么可怕的。  
“我现在要跳下去了，凛，你可愿与我生死相随？”  
凛雪鸦见他坚毅的目光中只有自信，叹气道：“我已经死了，就算你没能成功我也不会怨你，但你若敢来黄泉路上找我，我可不会原谅你。”  
“怎么会呢，我们会一起重返人间。”  
二人一同跳下高塔，只听耳边狂风呼啸，如同命运之神在怒吼。

 

回到现实中，殇不患发现自己手里握着烟月，烟灰已经燃尽。凛雪鸦依然安详地躺在自己身边，身体僵硬而冰冷。殇不患俯身在他耳边说道：“不会让你在那边等太久的。”  
窗外月明星稀，再过不久就要日出了，殇不患抱着凛雪鸦翻出客栈轻声落地，施展流星步快速来到荒无人烟的城外。  
“接下来只要往西走就行了。”  
殇不患方向感不好，但去鬼殁之地的路他还记得。当初离开西幽时自己沿着冥府之河逆流而上，现在只要寻到那条河的源头，应当就能找到鬼界的入口。虽然他也可以用六问虚空强行打开一条道大门，但这把剑只能当做钥匙，却不能告诉持有者路在何方。自己从未到过鬼界，而生人又不能在阴间停留太久，怕是还没找到凛雪鸦就会因阳气散尽而亡。  
但是刚刚在梦中凛雪鸦的话提醒了他，对方徘徊在鬼界边缘，又能轻易因自己的思念回到阳间，正说明他所处位置离人界很近，那么顺着冥河应当最容易找到。  
只要能办到的事就没什么可怕的，想到这，殇不患觉得步伐愈发轻盈起来。

 

回到第一层梦境后凛雪鸦因为失血过多已经意识不清，只记得耳边响起殇不患的温柔叮嘱，却无法分辨话中含义，接着便被对方的拙剑夺去了生命。  
一道白光闪过后，眼前是熟悉的彼岸花海。  
凛雪鸦站了一会才镇定心神，回想起梦中曾与殇不患相拥而别，温热的触感烘暖了两颗紧贴的心。若是自己真能死而复生，一定要缠着他好好抱一抱。  
“……真是的，原本觉得梦中能再见一面已经无憾了，没想到我也有贪恋人世不愿离去的时候。”凛雪鸦躺在血红的花毯上，凝视着鬼界阴沉的天幕，心里既盼着殇不患来，又担心他会乱来。  
静静流淌的冥河突然水波翻涌，凛雪鸦赶紧站起来，只见远处一人踏浪而来，脚下涟漪散开如朵朵白莲绽放，转瞬之间已经已经到达岸边。  
殇不患神色疲惫，眼里却只有同恋人再会的欣喜：“没有让你等太久吧？”  
“你怎么这么快就来了？！你难道、你……”凛雪鸦不敢置信，难道殇不患为了救他自杀了？他想去摸一摸对方，殇不患却赶忙退后一步。  
“别慌，我活的好好的，所以我不能停留太久，你也不要离我太近，我怕生人的阳气会压迫你的魂。”  
鬼界是魂魄聚集所在，因此对殇不患这个大活人来说，这里比瘴气弥漫的魔脊山更难捱，他刚刚提着一口气渡河已经消耗不少内力，现在必须赶紧离开。  
“你是如何活着到鬼界的？不对，你不能留在这。”  
“说来话长，你现在马上同我走。”  
“可我过不了冥河。”  
冥河会吸引四处飘荡游走的亡魂，引导他们来到轮回之地，因此凛雪鸦一旦接触到河水就会深陷其中，不能自主。  
“我知道，所以我必须活着来见你，冥河是死水，因而惧怕活人的阳气。”只见殇不患将气劲注入拙剑，那是非常强大的“生”的力量，凛雪鸦的魂魄站在远处，却也被这股威压影响动弹不得。  
“喝！”殇不患一剑挥向冥河，剑气如巨斧劈山般将河水一分为二，两道高耸直立的水墙夹着一条小路，直达冥河彼岸。  
“就是现在，快走！”  
凛雪鸦的魂魄如疾风飞驰横渡冥河，殇不患保持一段距离跟着他身后，二人眨眼间就来到对岸，水墙无力支撑轰然倾倒，一时间巨浪滔天似要淹没两岸。  
“真是好险……差点就被吞噬了。”凛雪鸦心有余悸，殇不患见他安然无恙，松了一口气。  
“好了，接下来要沿着河岸逆流而上，你还有力气么？”  
凛雪鸦笑答：“我现在是魂魄状态，日行千里也不会累，何况还有殇大侠一路护送。”  
殇不患觉得心肺几乎要被鬼界的死气腐蚀掉，胸中剧痛难忍，但看到凛雪鸦笑逐颜开，顿觉心里轻松无比，一切都值得了。  
“那你可要跟紧我，但别离得太近，你的魂魄还不太稳定。”

 

殇凛二人一前一后来到冥河源头，只见一道瀑布直上九天，瀑布后是深入云霄悬崖绝壁，向两侧延伸不见尽头。二人侧身贴着崖壁来到水帘后，在黑暗的洞窟中屈身摸索前进着，终于来到外面。  
“这是……”  
“冥河与鬼殁之地相通，这里是人界与鬼界的交界处，所以你的魂魄暂时不受影响。”  
“活人强行进入鬼界，你就不怕有去无回？”  
殇不患小声道：“我就知道你会这么说，所以在梦里不能告诉你。”  
凛雪鸦心有触动，低声问：“……那你有何妙计？”  
殇不患叹气道：“我也不知道这办法行不行得通，总之我们得去一趟仙界。”  
“仙界？你去过那儿？”  
“我在西幽受过一次重伤，恰逢仙人下凡，出手救我一命，仙界灵气弥漫，能使濒死之人的身躯恢复生机，但健康的普通人若是不经过修行，身体无法承受过多的灵气，反而不能停留在仙界，所以我痊愈后立刻就被送回西幽，现在想想不过是在那睡了一觉的功夫，简直跟做梦似的。”殇不患回忆起过去的奇遇，只希望凛雪鸦能像当初的自己一样幸运。  
凛雪鸦若有所思，喃喃道：“可你当初是重伤，而我的身体则停留在将死未死之际……”  
“人的身体原本就如同一个结界，离寒破辰相当于是静止了结界中的时间，你没能完全死去，所以无法转世只能徘徊在鬼界边缘。因此你若现在魂归本体，相当于进入了一个不通外界且时间停滞的封闭空间中，你能否试一试？”  
殇不患召唤出魔剑目录，那上面竟有凛雪鸦的全身像！原来他实在不放心将凛雪鸦的身体单独留在鬼殁之地，但又不能背着去鬼界，就灵机一动用封印剑的毛笔将其暂时放到目录中。  
“你倒是会想办法。”凛雪鸦看着自己的身体在光阵中心出现，尝试着将灵魂没入，果然轻易就回到了身体中。但紧接着他又出来了。  
“虽然魂魄归位，可是这样我没办法控制自己的身体呀。”  
“你先进去躲着，不然没有身体保护，魂魄根本承受不住仙界强大的威压，等到了仙界后我同时用离寒破辰和六问虚空刺你的心口，时间恢复流动之际会强行打开一条通路，这样灵气才能进到你死亡的身体中。若是此计不成，我们再做他想。”  
但凛雪鸦心知肚明，若是这假说没能验证，自己会在被刺中的瞬间真正死去，他于是开玩笑道：“反正死过一回，不会有比这更糟的事发生了，若是此计不成，不患你可要一辈子都想着我。”  
“你不要胡思乱想！”殇不患最受不了凛雪鸦这样宽慰自己，更无法想象二人阴阳相隔的未来，遂低声说：“天无绝人之路，总会有办法的。”  
“……你说得对，那我先躲进去了。”说罢，凛雪鸦试着让灵魂重回本体。  
而殇不患则拿出六问虚空在空中横劈一刀，剑刃划过留下火烧一般的痕迹，烈焰燃尽后，打开了通向异界空间的路。

 

殇不患抱着凛雪鸦，走入仙气缥缈的异次元空间，瞬间觉得被一股无形之力压制住，只好闭气抓紧行动，却突然听到熟悉又陌生的声音：“谁敢擅闯仙界！”  
殇不患还没能定位声音的源头来自何处，只见烟雾消散，一位白发老者正站在眼前，那形容相貌正是当年救过自己的仙人。对方气势威严，一句话有如惊雷撼天，殇不患忽然觉得肩上似有千斤重，压得人几乎要跪下。但他怀里抱着凛雪鸦，说什么也不能此时放弃，只能强提着一口气回道：“当年在西幽多亏您出手相救，此番前来是为了……”  
“哦……老朽曾见过你？”  
仙人寿命能达上千年，自然是不会记得随手救过的人，殇不患决定先不谈旧事，让凛雪鸦死而复生最为要紧。  
“您是我的救命恩人，按理说我实在不该擅闯仙界，但我是为了救朋友……不，是为了救爱人不得不涉险一试，既然来了，不把事办成就不能回去。”殇不患虽然觉得在仙境中待着愈发难受，但并不害怕眼前的老者。  
“好个狂妄的小子，我倒是记起你来了，原来人界已过了这么多年。”那仙人看透殇不患根本是强撑一口气，不屑地说道：“生死有命，人力难为，你若真的逆天改命，出了此地必受天罚，我不会管你，你好自为之吧。”说罢身影化作一缕青烟，消散在云雾中。  
“呼……这里简直比鬼界更难捱。”殇不患松了口气，也不去想仙人的话，却听凛雪鸦忽道：“不患，我们回去吧。”原来凛雪鸦见仙人远去，为了同殇不患说话不得不让魂魄离体。  
殇不患气得差点晕过去，低声怒道：“你这家伙，谁让你出来的？你的魂魄承受不了仙界的灵气，赶紧回到身体里去！”  
“你救了我，我们也不能离开此地。”  
“啧，先救了你再说！事已至此，我又怎么会因为那老头的两句话就放弃？”  
“你听我说……”  
“你不要解释了！若是真有什么天罚，那也是将来的事，若是应验在我身上，至少你还活着；若是根本就没应验，岂不是白白浪费了近在眼前的机会？这儿的灵力快压得我喘不过气了，趁我还能行动得赶紧把事办完。”殇不患将凛雪鸦的身体放在地上，一手持离寒破辰，一手持六问虚空，示意凛雪鸦快点魂归本体，凛雪鸦知道自己再说什么也劝不动了，只能恨恨道：“算了，大不了我和你一起对付那老头子。”说罢无奈地回到身体中。  
殇不患觉得凛雪鸦气呼呼的样子果真可爱，心中更是生出无限期待，他手持双剑同时刺中凛雪鸦心口，霎时光华流转打破了结界，一股灵气涌入剑下的身体，沿着血脉经络游走全身，像是有一双无形的手由内而外将凛雪鸦修理得焕然一新。  
只见凛雪鸦蝶翼般睫毛微微颤动，终于睁开双眼，红玉似的明眸映出殇不患黑瞳中难以掩饰的惊喜。  
“不患……”凛雪鸦试着出声，嗓音依旧动听，重新控制自己身体的感觉十分奇妙，但还没完全适应就被殇不患紧紧抱住，对方胸中的鼓动那样强烈有力，让人重新体会到活着的实感。  
殇不患在凛雪鸦耳边落下温热的一吻，怀里的人敏感地蜷缩起身子，此刻他才终于放心，凛雪鸦确确实实回到自己身边了。  
“……这下我们该如何是好？”凛雪鸦想起那位仙人的话，死而复生的喜悦又被忧虑取代了。  
“你先别说话，让我好好抱一会。我们现在真正在一起了，又有什么可怕的？”殇不患觉得这一昼夜当真漫长无比，如同身陷噩梦、历尽波折才醒来，凛雪鸦的身体虽然恢复了，但很难说这方法会不会造成其他影响，自己决不能再次掉以轻心；离开仙界后得去寻访高人，看看有没有解决的法子……

“同你在一起，真如做梦一般。”  
“现在梦是醒了，但现实中还有无数麻烦事啊。”  
殇不患听到凛雪鸦的抱怨，不禁轻笑起来，他觉得再多麻烦也没什么可怕的，前行路上必然要历经艰险，但终不再是孤身一人。


End file.
